Mu Dan
|race = Immortal |gender = Male/Female (Prefers the Male gender) |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Deceased |relatives = |occupation = Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 26 }} was one of the rulers of Kotaku and one of Lord Tensen. He wore the title of |Fukū jukun}} as part of a façade to fool the islanders. Appearance Mu Dan had short, plant-like hair, thick eyelashes, and kept a constant smile on his face. He had a well-toned build and wore a traditional Chinese robe associated with Taoism and a beaded necklace with a flower attached at the end. During his first appearance, Mu Dan's head was not completely formed and the top part was covered in flowers. Personality Mu Dan had a cheerful, yet sadistic attitude. He was very blunt with his words, telling Hoko that his religion was a lie and Sagiri's group that the Elixir of Life doesn’t exist. As stated by Rien, Mu Dan enjoyed toying with humans that came to the island. He thought nothing of them but as merely research material for his obsession of modifications and turning them into Tan. Once modified, Mu Dan views them as his “toys” that he can do whatever he commands them to do. Although he had a low opinion on humans, he was able to distinguish ones that showed promise and became interested in them, such as Yuzuriha. When he sensed that Yuzuriha was able to perceive Tao, Mu Dan's curiosity opened up as to how far she can go if she was able to wield it properly. However, this could have be seen as being beneficial for him in some ways, as he stated that if Yuzuriha displayed the talent in wielding Tao, then he would engage in Bochu Jutsu with her in order to strengthen his abilities. He seemed to get along quite well enough with the other Tensens, shown as they were all having a nice conversation. However, he showed no signs of pity for Zhu Jin's weakened state. Mu Dan stated that he was a believer in functional beauty and preferred the male gender because there was nothing wasted in its composition. History Plot Lord Tensen Arc While having a meeting with his fellow Lord Tensen, Mu Dan gives his opinion of the male gender and ridicules Zhu Jin's weakened state. After Rien arrives, the group discuss matters regarding the humans that made landfall. They then finish off with a toast to their longevity and to Soshi. After Sagiri, Senta, Yuzuriha, and Hoko reach the gates of Horai, Mu Dan stands waiting for their entrance. Once they entered, Mu Dan cuts Hoko's head from a distance and becomes impressed by how they made it this far. Yuzuriha attempts run away, after sensing how dangerous he was, but Mu Dan instantly catches up and restrains her. Sagiri points her sword at him to demand that he let her go and introduce himself. Still alive, Hoko introduces him based on his epithet, but after hear this and his belief that his soul will rest in Horai, Mu Dan bluntly tells Hoko that the religious believes were all lies in order to maintain order on the island. He also tells them of the Kyoshi, human modifications that he had made to the humans that had drifted on the island. After he spoke of also turning humans into Tan, Senta questions if he was speaking about the Elixir of Life, which confused Mu Dan as to what he was talking about. Figuring out what he was referring to, Mu Dan tells them that the Elixir of Life does not exist since it will not benefit humans. He then tells them to surrender, but is caught off guard after Yuzuriha substitutes her body with an Arborified tree and attacks Mu Dan. Mu Dan survives after regenerating and becomes impressed with Yuzuriha's skills. He then commands his Kyoshi to attack her and explode. However, she survives the detonation, which causes Mu Dan to notice that she can perceive Tao. Becoming impressed with her potential, Mu Dan declares that he will teach her how to wield Tao. Not interested in fighting the two, Mu Dan leaps towards Sagiri and attacks her from a distance. He then explains to Yuzuriha how he managed to accomplish this feat and says that he will start by teaching her the core fundamentals. However, Senta interferes and cuts both Mu Dan's hands and right foot. This gives Yuzuriha an opportunity to attack with her ninjutsu, but Mu Dan quickly regenerates from her attacks and comments that her technique needs improvement. Senta cuts the top of his head, figuring that without his sight they may stand a chance. After hearing this, Mu Dan proves them wrong by not regenerating his eyes and dodges everyone of their attacks, explaining that Tao allows him to feel out their intent. He then takes note of Yuzuriha's previous technique early, saying that she possess the same attribute he does and how she was close to achieving hojutsu. Mu Dan avoids a sneak attack from Sagiri and says that she is powerless against him. Knowing that he can predict her attacks, Sagiri throws her sword towards Mu Dan's stomach and cuts his lower half, using the advice Hoko provided about cutting his tanden. However, Mu Dan survives Sagiri's attack due to not using Tao against him. Having gotten close to him to confirm her suspicion, Sagiri unleashes a burst of Tao. Mu Dan reads her next attack and jumps back, but has his face slightly cut. Mu Dan realizes that Sagiri can also use Tao but sees that their is more to it and smiles in delight. Mu Dan smiles in satisfaction after learning that Sagiri possess Tao that is toxic to him and wonders which one of them will come out on top. He seemingly vanishes from their line of sight and tries to attack Sagiri first. However, he is restrained by Yuzuriha's mucus strings, giving Sagiri the chance to attack. Mu Dan counterattacks by emitting a blast of Tao from his mouth and commands the Kyoshi to attack Yuzuriha. After Senta protects her, Mu Dan frees ones of his hands and attacks Yuzuriha with a Tao projectile. She sees the attack coming and jumps out of the way to have Senta take the hit. Mu Dan then dodges Sagiri's sword strikes but has his feet cut by Yuzuriha and Senta. He then takes a lot of damage by their combined attacks, but shortly moves out of the way by having himself float in the air. Mu Dan transforms into his Yin form and controls the Tao in the air to form large water droplets. He then has them rain down to destroy the whole area. Yuzuriha tries to restrain his leg but Mu Dan sends his attacks her way. However, Mu Dan is pulled down by Yuzuriha, still conscious. He is then stabbed by Senta from behind, giving Sagiri the chance to completely slice through his tanden, killing Mu Dan. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Mu Dan had authority over everything that went on and could command the Doshi, Monshin, and Soshin. His very presence was enough to scar Yuzuriha, a very formidable kunoichi that was marked for death, into quickly running away. Physical Abilities Mu Dan had enough strength to crush stone with his bare hands. He showed incredible speed, being able to catch Yuzuriha in an instant without having Sagiri and Senta notice him after bypassing them. He was also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, capable of taking on the combined efforts of Yuzuriha, Senta, and Sagiri with little effort. Tao Mu Dan possessed Earth-attributed Tao and had complete mastery over it. He could accurately sense the movements of his opponents and avoid sudden attacks effortlessly, demonstrated when he dodged both Yuzuriha and Senta's attacks simultaneously without the use of his eyes and avoided a sneak attack from Sagiri. Mu Dan could also emit his Tao from a distance to cause damage to his opponents from within. Mu Dan could use senjutsu, to opt for more stronger Tao attacks. Through it, he could expel Tao from his mouth, instead of with his hands, and bombard his opponents with large, boulder-shape water droplets created from the Tao in the air. Mu Dan could also use hōjutsu to either conceal his presence, as a way to sneak up and attack his opponents, or control the Tao in the air to give him flight. Techniques * : Mu Dan could launch his Tao from a distance as invisible projectiles, which were strong enough to cause major damage from within the targets body. ** : A senjutsu version of Distant Strike where Mu Dan expelled a burst of Tao from his mouth. * : Mu Dan used his Tao to conceal his presence from his opponents line of sight and sneak in a surprise attack. This is called Hojutsu: Earth Yin Night Pilgrim in the Viz Manga. * : Mu Dan controls the Tao in the air to levitate. This is called Hojutsu: Earth Yang Sky Pilgrim in the Viz Manga. * : Using the Tao in the air, Mu Dan creates large water droplets and have them rain down on his opponents to cause massive damage. This is called Senjutsu: Tin Splinter in the Viz Manga. Regeneration Mu Dan was able to regenerate any injuries he might take, including fatal ones that could normally kill a human being. After having his upper body shredded by Yuzuriha's ninjutsu, Mu Dan was able to completely heal himself in mere seconds. He could also stop his regeneration on certain parts of his body if he wishes. Mu Dan's regeneration can only be nullified if he faces an opponent that possesses the Wood-attribute of Tao, or if his tanden is completely destroyed by a Tao-enhanced attack. Intelligence Mu Dan was a very intellectual scientist, having created the Kyoshi from modifications of the past humans that have ventured the island. The Kyoshi followed the orders of what Mu Dan order them to do and could denotate to secrete a corrosive liquid. Quotes Trivia *Like the rest of Lord Tensen, Mu Dan is named after a flower. meaning "peony". *Mu Dan took 29th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Islanders